Zusammen
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Eine kleine Post Voldemort Story und darüber das Harrys Leben nicht so wird wie er es selbst gedacht hatte, Freunde hintergehen ihn und er findet neue Freunde als er sich das Leben gestaltet das er führen will. Pairing Harry/?
1. Prolog

**Zusammen**

**Prolog**

Mit einem regelrecht giftigen Blick scheuchte Harry James Potter alles und jeden aus seinem Weg während er sich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts bewegte.

Zwei Monate war es jetzt her das Er den dunklen Lord, dieses Schreckgespenst, das sein ganzes bisheriges Leben bestimmt hatte, für immer ins Reich des Todes geschickt hatte.

Leider hatte diese Heldentat einen Nachteil für Harry, er war jetzt ein Held, und jeder wollte ihn sehen, hören, und sogar Anfassen wollten.

Er war so in den Mittelpunkt gerückt, dass er am liebsten die Zeit zurückdrehen wollte, um eine andere Lösung für das Voldemort-Problem zu finden.

So viele waren dabei umgekommen oder verletzt, Hermine lag noch immer im und würde noch Monate brauchen, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Nymphandora Tonks und ihr kleiner, zehn Monate alter Sohn Ted, der Harrys Patensohn war, hatten als Einzige der Familie Tonks überlebt, ihre Eltern und Remus waren den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen.

„Ja Mädels, das ist Harry Potter, mein bester Freund. Der-Junge-Der-Siegte, seht ihn euch nur gut an."

Ach ja, da war noch ein Problem, sein "bester" Freund Ronald, der alles tat, um sich in Harrys Ruhm zu sonnen und ihn damit noch mehr in den Mittelpunkt zerrte.

So wie jetzt wo Ron ihn an seiner Robe festhielt, damit sie beiden eine Art Bad in der Menge nehmen konnten, einer komplett weiblichen Menge um genau zu sein.

Von allen Seiten drangen Liebesbekundungen auf ihn ein, und versprechen was man für ihn tun würde, Harry musste sich wirklich unter Kontrolle halten, um nicht gleich zu kotzen.

Das waren Kinder in seinen Augen, selbst die aus seinem eigenen Jahrgang waren nichts anderes als Kinder in seinen Augen.

Mit einem gewissen Maß an Gewalt riss er sich los und ging weiter um endlich zum Büro von Dumbledore zu kommen der ihn unbedingt sprechen wollte.

Während der Endschlacht war der alte Mann mit einem Mal lebendig wie eh und je auf dem Schlachtfeld erschienen mit bisher unbekannten Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix.

„Feuerlakritze", murmelte Harry das Passwort und wartete das Er hoch zum Büro gehen konnte.

„Schön das Du gekommen bist Harry, ich muss eine wichtige Angelegenheit besprechen", begann Dumbledore und funkelte ihn dabei freundlich an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Direktor?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und klang alles andere als begeistert darüber hier zu sein.

„Wie du ja weist Harry sind noch immer einige Todesser auf freiem Fuß, und nun wo du dein siebtes Schuljahr begonnen hast, muss du dir überlegen, was du gegen die Todesser unternimmst."

„Was? Warum soll ich was tun, sollen die Auroren doch mal ihren Job machen."

„Aber mein junge, du hast Tom besiegt, die Todesser gehören damit in deinen Aufgabenbereich. Ich werde mich darüber nicht mit dir Streiten, du wirst tun, was du tun musst", sagte Dumbledore mit lauter werdender Stimme, ehe er Harry aus seinem Büro schickte.


	2. Kapitel 01

_**Kapitel 01.**_

Drei Monate war es her das Harry von Direktor Dumbledore gesagt bekommen hatte das dass Thema Voldemort noch nicht für ihn abgeschlossen war.

Aber er verstand es immer noch nicht, warum sollte er die Todesser jagen, er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt und Riddle erledigt, also warum?

Harry stumpfte auch immer mehr ab, was daran lag, dass er sich verkroch und nur allein sein wollte.

Allein der letzte Tag war mal wieder viel zu lang gewesen, zum einen hat er Tonnen an Fanpost bekommen, Liebesbrief und Heiratsangebote zu gut neunzig Prozent.

Dazu kamen Berichte über angebliche Todesser Sichtungen und mögliche Verstecke.

„Heute beginnen die Prozesse, ich hoffe die machen das ordentlich", sagte Neville der ihm gegenübersaß und den Tagespropheten las, dessen Schlagseite der heutige Prozess von Narcissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange war.

Er wollte gerade nach seiner eigenen Ausgabe der Zeitung greifen, als er grob an seinem Kragen gepackt, und auf seine Füße gezogen wurde.

„Was soll das?", wollte Harry wissen, als er sah, dass es Ron war, in der nächsten Sekunde wollte der Rothaarige ihm einen Schlag verpassen, doch er wich aus.

„Was soll der Mist Ron?"

„Was der Mist Soll Potter, du verdammter Heuchler hast es mehr als verdient, sogar mehr für das was du getan hast!", giftete Ron und zog dann seine Schwester Ginny vor.

„Erst trennst du dich von ihr, sagst das alles vorbei ist, dass du nichts mehr von ihr willst, und dann drehst du ihr ein Kind an Du Arsch."

Die ganze große Halle hielt den Atem an, doch Harry bemerkt aus den Augenwinkeln wie an den Tischen hier und da einige Jungen ihre Kalender hervor holten und scheinbar etwas am nachrechnen, waren.

„Was redest du da, ich habe nicht mit Ginny gehabt das über Knutschen hinaus ging vor unserer Trennung, also was soll der Blödsinn, dass ich hier Vater werde."

„Aber es ist dein Kind!", sagte jetzt Ginny laut und riss ihre Robe auf das man ihren Babybauch sehen konnte.

„So ist das eben, rothaarige machen für einen Potter immer sofort die Beine breit, wie man ja sieht. Sonst hätten wir ja auch nicht unseren kleinen Heuchlerhelden hier", kam leise die Stimme von Severus Snape vom Lehrertisch, der nach dem mysteriösen wiederauferstehen von Dumbledore und dessen Aussage als unschuldig galt.

Langsam wurde das Gesicht von Harry rot, sein Körper begann zu zittern und er hatte seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt das sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen bohrten und einige Bluttropfen zu Boden fielen.

„ES REICHT!", brüllte er im nächsten Moment und riss sich die Schulrobe vom Leib, als der ganze Seelische Druck der sich bei ihm aufgebaut hatte an die Oberfläche strömte.

„ICH HAB SO WAS VON DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL. Das ist nicht mein Kind, und wenn du es mir anhängen willst, mach ich dich fertig du Schlampe!", giftete er Ginny an die einfach nur geschockt war, eben so, wie ihr Bruder Ron der einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass Harry so aus der Haut fahren konnte.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig, er marschierte auf den Lehrertisch zu und baute sich dann vor dem Direktor auf.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, ob da noch Todesser sind und wer sich um die kümmert! Machen sie es doch selbst, immerhin haben sie je schon einen auf Jesus gemacht, da sollten sie doch ein paar Todesser schaffen. Auf jeden Fall ist mir scheißegal was sie mir Befehlen sie alter Manipulierender ..."

„Mister Potter, mäßigen sie sich", fuhr Minerva McGonnagall ihm ins Wort.

„Scheiß auf sie Dumbledore. Scheiß auf Hogwarts, und Scheiß auf die magische Welt, ich brauche sie nicht", fuhr Harry einfach fort und marschierte anschließend auf das Ende des Tisches zu wo Snape saß.

„Na was jetzt Potter?", fragte der Tränkemeister spöttisch und stand sogar auf, in der nächsten Sekunde traf ihn die Faust den jüngeren auf die Nase, die mit einem Knacken brach.

„Das war für Sirius", hisste Harry und holte erneut aus und schickte Snape mit einem Schwinger zu Boden.

„Der war für meinen Dad."

Es folgte ein Tritt zwischen die Beine, was dem Spion ein Jaulen entlockte.

„Für Mum, und das jetzt, ist für mich", sagte Harry holte mit seinem rechten Bein aus und trat dem am Boden liegenden mit voller Kraft in den Magen.

Am Lehrertisch und in der Halle war es absolut still, Dumbledore und den Lehrer standen die Münder offen und starrte ihm hinterher, während er mit hoch erhobenem Kopf sich daran machte zu gehen.

**++##++**

Der Gerichtssaal war gut gefüllt, Narcissa und Bellatrix saßen bereits lange auf den Plätzen der angeklagten, gefesselt mit den Kalten magischen Ketten.

Von den beiden Schwestern sah Narcissa noch am besten aus, ihr Mann saß bereits in Askaban, ihr Sohn war in der Schule und war dem ganzen Horror um den dunklen Lord noch so eben entgangen.

Sie hingegen sollte hier nun als Mittäterin verurteilt werden, so wie ihre Schwester die man nach der Endschlacht unter einem sehr schweren Imperius gefunden hatte.

Nach einigen Untersuchungen sollte dieser Imperius schon mehrere Jahre alt sein, und er wirkte nach der langen Zeit noch immer.

Alles, was noch fehlte, war der Schuldspruch und die Strafe, Narcissa war nur froh das Dumbledore nicht dabei war, da er als befangen galt in den Fällen, die derzeit behandelt wurden.

Schließlich kehrte Amelia Bones, die vorsitzende Richterin zurück, nur kurz vor den ehrenwerten Mitgliedern des Magische Gamot.

Ein Auror nahm vom Vorsitzenden Gamotmitglied einen Zettel entgegen und brachte diesen dann zu Madam Bones, welche ihn las und dann die beiden Schwestern mit ihrem Blick fixierte.

„Narcissa Malfoy geb. Black, Bellatrix Lestrange geb. Black, das Gericht hat sie beide für schuldig befunden, Mittäterinnen bei der Herrschaft des Unnennbaren gewesen zu sein. Jedoch hat das Gericht bestimmte mildernde Umstände nicht außer Acht gelassen bei der Bestimmung ihrer Strafe. Sind sie bereit ihre Strafe zu empfangen?"

Bellatrix nickte ganz leicht und warf ihrer Schwester dabei einen fast schon verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Ja ehrenwerte Richterin", antwortete Narcissa deutlich aber nicht sehr laut.

„Dieses Gericht verurteilt sie beide zum Versiegeln ihrer magischen Kerne für eine Dauer von 18 Jahren und das Leben unter einem vom Gericht eingesetzten Vormund. Jedoch wird nach 12 Jahren die Möglichkeit für sie bestehen, dass ihre Kerne wieder freigegeben werden, wenn ihr Vormund dies für richtig hält. Darüber hinaus ist es den beiden Verurteilten untersagt Eulen zu versenden, ebenso wird keine Eule Post für sie versenden, die an sie gerichtet ist."

Sie würden am Leben bleiben, doch deutlich konnte Narcissa hören wie ihre Schwester aufkeuchte nachdem Amelia Bones ihre Strafe verkündet hat.

Ein Trupp Auroren führte sie anschließend in einen Nebenraum wo Unsägliche begannen ihre magischen Kerne zu versiegeln.

**+#+**

Harry kochte noch immer vor Wut als er Apparierte und in einer kleinen Nebengasse der Winkelgasse wieder erschien.

Er brauchte das alles nicht, er brauchte die magische Welt nicht, um zu leben, aber er würde nicht gehen, ohne noch einmal so richtig in die Bresche zu schlagen.

Finster drein blickend marschierte er durch die magische Gasse, knurrte jeden, an der ihm zu nahe kam, und betrat dann schließlich die Bank.

„Ich wünsche meinen Kontomanager zu sprechen", sagte er am erstbesten freien Schalter und wurde sofort weiter vorgelassen.

„Wir kann ich ihnen heute behilflich sein Master Potter?", fragte der Kobold auch sofort, als der jugendlich in sein Büro geführt wurde.

„Ich wünsche das alle, ich meine wirklich alle Immobilien, die sich in meinem Besitz befinden abgestoßen werden", erklärte Harry und der Kobold keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Des Weiteren wünsche ich das, dass Geld aus diesen Verkäufen, zusammen mit zwei Dritteln meines restlichen Vermögens auf ein von ihrer Bank neu eingerichtetes Muggelkonto gezahlt wird, ein internationales Konto um genau zu sein. Auch wünsche ich das sämtliche Zugewinne ab diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls in das neue Konto fließen."

Der Kobold war geschockt, er konnte nur immer wieder nicken und machte fleißig Notizen.

„Wie lange wird es dauern meinen Wünschen nachzukommen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Nicht lange Master Potter, drei Tage, maximal vier denke ich."

„Gut, ich erwarte Schecks und Kreditgarten für die Muggelwelt."

„Natürlich Mister Potter, das lässt sich sofort einrichten. Ich werde ihnen beides sofort aushändigen, ohne Limit natürlich."

„Das will ich auch hoffen", sagte er als er die schwarze Kreditkarte und das Scheckbuch entgegen nahm, bevor er aufstand, sich umdrehte und das Büro einfach verließ.

Im Eiltempo suchte er einen Platz von dem er Apparieren konnte und verschwand aus der Winkelgasse, er erschien außerhalb einer kleinen Farm und atmete dann erst einmal tief durch.

Er wusste hier war er Willkommen, Tonks hatte ihm mehr als einmal angeboten, dass er jederzeit herkommen könnte.

Sie hatte ihn sogar in die Schutzbanne eingewoben, damit er kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte.

„Hallo, jemand zu Hause?", rief er, als er das Wohnhaus betreten hatte.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort. Vielleicht sind sie Einkaufen", murmelte Harry und legte sich dann lang auf die große Couch, sie war weich und gemütlich und er schlief fast sofort ein.

**+#+**

Den beiden Schwestern wurden verschlungene Ketten aus Gold, Silber und Bronze, die den Bann aufrecht halten würden.

Als die Ketten am Hals scheinbar sich auflösten, wandte sich führende Unsägliche an die Anwesende Amelia Bones.

„Die Banne sind vollständig Madam Bones."

„Danke, sie können dann gehen."

Als bis aus Madam Bones und die beiden Schwestern alles weg waren wurde erst einmal geschwiegen bis Narcissa es nicht länger aushielt.

„Madam Bones, wer ist unser Vormund? Wer will sich uns schon aufhalsen?", fragte Narcissa.

„Ich werde euer Vormund sein!"

Die beiden Verurteilten fuhren herum und sahen sich einer jungen Frau mit pinken Haaren gegenüber, die einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm hatte.

Bellatrix sah man es an das Sie sich sehr zusammenreißen musste, Narcissa hingegen war deutlich überrascht.

„Warum?", fragte die Blonde.

„Trotz aller Vorurteile, Fehler und böser Worte und Taten sind wir Familie. Die Zeiten sind zu Hart, da kann ich nicht auch noch die Letzten aus der Familie verlieren. Natürlich könnt ihr euch auch an das neue Oberhaupt des Hauses Black wenden, wenn ihr das möchtet, jedoch denke ich nicht das ihr nahe genug an ihn heran kommt, um das Wort an ihn zu richten, ehe euch ein Schocker trifft, oder etwas Schlimmeres", sagte Tonks ungerührt und sah, wie beide schwer schluckten.

„Kommt, gehen wir, ich habe einen Portschlüssel, der uns wegbringt. Leben sie wohl Madam Bones", verabschiedete sich Tonks und führte ihre beiden neuen Schützlinge anschließend zum Portschlüsselpunkt, wo sie einen Bilderrahmen hervor zog.

Sekunden später erfasst sie das reißen hinterm Bauchnabel, sie landeten vor einem weißen Einfamilienhaus.

„Willkommen im Hause Tonks, das alles ist was Mum und Dad mir hinterlassen haben", sagte die Pinkhaarige und führte ihre Mündel ins Innere.

„Ry!", rief mit einem Mal der kleine Teddy.

„Was ist Schatz?"

„Ry Ry!", wiederholte der Kleine und streckte dabei seine Hände aus.

Tonks folgte den Händen und entdeckte einen ihr nur zu bekannten Haarschopf auf der Couch.

„Harry?", flüsterte Tonks und warf den beiden Frauen hinter sich einen sorgenvollen Blick zu.

„Geht da rechts in die Küche, ich kümmere mich um Harry."

Narcissa zögerte nicht und griff nach Bellatrix Arm und zog sie mit sich während Tonks sich zur Couch begab und den jüngeren sanft schüttelte, um ihn zu wecken.

„Dora?", fragte er verschlafen und wollte sich aufsetzten, doch Tonks verhinderte das, indem sie Harry den kleinen Teddy auf den Bauch setzte.

„Ry", kam es erneut von dem kleinen Jungen der sich sofort an seinen Paten kuschelte und dem so ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Was machst du denn hier Harry? Du solltest doch in Hogwarts sein!"

„Ich weiß Dora. Aber ich habe hingeschmissen, habe abgeschlossen mit Hogwarts und dem Magischen Gross Britannien. Dumbledore sagt es wäre meine Aufgabe die noch nicht gefundenen Todesser zu finden, immerhin was ihr Meister ja auch meine Aufgabe. Doch die Krönung kam heute, Ginny ist schwanger und will es mir anhängen, dabei habe ich nie mit ihr geschlafen. Auch hat Snape seine Klappe aufgerissen und Mum beleidigt, da hab ich ihm die Nase gebrochen, in die Eier getreten, ihn so richtig fertiggemacht."

Tonks Mund klappte auf und sie starrte ihn an, ehe sie in lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das hat er schon lange mal verdient Harry, davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Nun was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Was ich vorhabe, ich suche mir einen Ort zum Leben, irgendwo anders auf der Welt. Sie ist groß genug, ich will einfach nicht mehr Dora. Sag, Wollen du und Teddy nicht mitkommen? Ich würde für euch sorgen und ihr müsstet nicht mehr hier Wohnen, du liebst das Haus, das weiß ich. Doch hier liegen so viele Erinnerungen, die dir nicht gut tun."

„Ich weiß Harry, und ich würde gerne mit dir gehen, doch es geht nicht. Ich habe vor einer Stunde die Vormundschaft über meine beiden Tanten übernommen Harry, du weißt doch heute war ihre Verhandlung."

Der junge Mann versteifte sich einen Moment und sah die junge Mutter mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, doch sein Blick wurde schnell weicher.

„Welche Strafe haben sie bekommen?"

„Versiegelung ihrer Kerne für 18 Jahre, 12 wenn ich als ihr Vormund der Meinung bin, dass sie sich gut gemacht haben."

Harry schwieg und stand dann vorsichtig auf, immer darauf bedacht Teddy auf seinen Armen zu behalten, der inzwischen eingeschlummert war.

„Bellatrix stand seit Jahren, wirklich Jahren unter einem sehr starken Imperius..."

„Von diesem verräterischen Halbblut, das mich und auch alle anderen getäuscht hat, als er von der Reinheit des Blutes gepredigt hat. Als ich die Wahrheit herausfand und gehen wollte wandte er den Imperius auf mich an, dass war zu der Zeit, als er in seiner Blüte stand", mischte sich eine leise Stimme von der Seite ein, wo die beiden Black Schwestern aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer getreten waren.

Jede der drei Frauen wusste, was jetzt gerade in Harrys Kopf vorging, welcher Namen und welches Gesicht gerade seinen Geist beherrschte.

„Wenn du Rache willst, wegen Sirius dann tue dies, ich habe es nicht anders verdient, das weiß ich ganz genau", sagte schließlich die Schwarzhaarige Bellatrix.

Jedoch sagte der junge Mann nichts, er handelte auch nicht wirklich, bis sich Teddy in seinen Armen rührte.

„Na kurzer, wieder wach?"

„Ry."

„Ich schätze er hat Hunger, es wird langsam Zeit dafür", sagte Tonks und nahm Harry ihren Sohn ab um ihm etwas zu Essen zu geben.

Geschlossen ging man in die Küche und während Tonks dem kleinen Teddy etwas zu Essen machte, machte Harry was für sich und alle anderen.

Während des Essens wurde geschwiegen, Narcissa und Bellatrix warfen nur immer wieder skeptische Blicke auf den sogenannten Helden der magischen Welt.

„Gut, wenn es denn sein muss, gehen wir alle weg. Ich will keinen Streit und denke das Wir alle alt genug sind, um uns vernünftig zu benehmen", brach schließlich Harry die Stille und Tonks begann zu strahlen, sie beugte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bellatrix schien sprachlos, ihr Mund stand sogar leicht auf, ihre Schwester hingegen lächelte einfach nur und ihr Blick zeigte, dass sie sehr erleichtert war.

„Morgen gehe ich erst in Mungo, bevor ich mich um alles Weitere kümmere. Um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, werden wir auf magisches Reisen verzichten, und wie die Muggel reisen, das heißt auch wir alle brauchen passende Kleidung."

„Dann gehen wir alle übermorgen Einkaufen, meine Tanten brauchen sowieso eine neue Garderobe, sie haben ja so nur was sie am Leib tragen", sagte Tonks was die beiden älteren rot werden lies.

„Da geht ja mal gar nicht. Da gehen wir sofort morgen Mittag Einkaufen, ich gehe zu erst ins Mungo und wir treffen uns danach vorm Tropfenden Kessel, um in die Innenstadt zu gehen", bestimmte der Schwarzhaarige.

**+#+**

Molly Weasley saß in Dumbledores Büro und schien vor Wut zu kochen, jedenfalls wirkte sie so.

Neben ihr saßen Ron und Ginny, die versuchte, sich auf ihrem Stuhl so klein wie möglich zu machen.

„Keine Sorge meine Liebe, Harry wird seiner Pflicht dir gegenüber Nachkommen, dafür wird gesorgt werden", versuchte Albus das junge Mädchen zu beruhigen, die langsam nickte.

„Es ist wirklich kaum zu fassen Albus, ich hätte den Jungen wirklich nie für so verantwortungslos gehalten, bzw. Schamlos nach seinem Auftritt in der großen Halle", erklärte die resolute Mutter.

„Ja, ich denke Harrys Verstand ist seit der Schlacht etwas angeschlagen."

„Oder er leidet noch unter einem Fluch, der nicht entdeckt wurde!", warf Ron dazwischen und blickte den Direktor dabei durchdringend an.

„Vielleicht Ronald, das werden wir erfahren, wenn Harry wieder bei uns ist."


	3. Kapitel 02

_**Kapitel 02.**_

Mit einem Leisen Plopp erschien Harry in der Eingangshalle von , er hatte auf eine Robe verzichtet und wirkte so wie ein normaler Muggel, wenn da nicht seine gut sichtbare Narbe wäre.

Da er wusste, wo er hin musste, konnte er direkt durch den Eingangsbereich gehen, dabei ignorierte er gekonnt die Blicke der umstehenden Leute, die ihn mal wieder anstarrten.

Als er das Zimmer betrat in dem Hermine Jane Granger lag konnte er kaum glauben, was er sah.

Am Bett seiner besten Freundin hockte eine bandagierte und schluchzende Pansy Parkinson die aufschreckte, als er das Zimmer betrat, sie sah aus wie ein verschrecktes Reh.

„Ich...also...ähm...ich gehe...dann...mal", stammelte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch Harry trat zu ihr und drückte sie sanft wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Es ist schon gut Pansy, ich weiß, dass du Hermine während der Schlacht unterstützt hast, und sie auch als sie gefallen war beschützt Hast, ich habe es immerhin selbst gesehen."

„Vor der Schlacht, ein Paar Tage oder so hat Hermine mir gegen Draco und ein paar andere Slytherins geholfen. Sie haben mich in die Mangel genommen, weil ich mich nicht auf ihre Seite schlagen wollte, ich habe einmal erlebt was Todesser wirklich anrichten können, weil mein Vater es so wollte, aber was ich sah verschreckte mich. Ich wollte das nie wieder sehen, und schon gar nicht selbst dafür verantwortlich sein. Ich habe das Draco gesagt, doch er wollte es nicht hören und schlug mich sogar, Hermine rettete mich, als sie mich erneut wieder in die Mangel nehmen wollten. Danach wurden wird so etwas wie Freunde, wir unterhielten uns und haben so hinter das wahre Gesicht der anderen geschaut. Ich werde hier sitzen, bis zum Ende der Welt, wenn es sein muss und für sie da sein."

Harry lächelte leicht und legte der schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht.

„Es ist gut das Hermine jemand hat, der jetzt für sie da ist", sagte der junge Mann und holte einen Briefumschlag hervor auf dem Hermines Name stand und legte ihn auf das Kopfkissen neben ihren Kopf, dabei beugte er sich, soweit vor das Er ihren einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchen konnte.

„Sie wird dich nun noch mehr brauchen Pansy, sei ihr an meiner statt eine gute Freundin und sorge dafür, dass sie sich von Dumbledore und den Weasleys fernhält. Tust du das für mich?", fragte er Pansy.

„Aber, warum?"

„Weil ich gehe, Pansy, ich lasse London, die Insel und die ganze magische Welt hinter mir. Ich erkläre Hermine alles in dem Brief, nur eines nicht, sag ihr von mir, wenn ihr alles zu viel wird, wenn euch alles zu viel wird, dann macht es, wie Ich, und verschwindet. Vielleicht sucht ihr mich ja dann", sagte Harry und hauchte auch Pansy einen Kuss auf die Stirn ehe er das Zimmer Verlies und eine geschockte junge Frau zurück lies.

Keine halbe Stunde später betrat einen Kinderwagen vor sich herschiebender Harry mit drei sich sehr interessiert umsehenden Frauen Harrods.

„Also ich war ja schon öfters in Muggelläden einkaufen, aber das hier ist ja der Wahnsinn!", flüsterte Tonks während Sie ihren Blick von rechts nach links und wieder zurück wandern lies.

„Winkel- und Nocturngasse sind da ja nichts dagegen, so viele Geschäfte für Kleidung hab ich noch nie auf einem Fleck gesehen", sagte hingegen Narcissa.

Bellatrix hingegen sah teilweise Eingeschüchterte aus, unbewusst hielt sie sich besonders nah bei Harry während ihre Schwester und ihre Nichte von Schaufenster zu Schaufenster eilten.

„Lauft nicht zu weit, wir wollen nur das Nötigste an Kleidung kaufen, später gibt es noch genug Gelegenheiten für euch Geld auszugeben."

Dreimal musste der schwarzhaarige Tonks und Narcissa dazu aufrufen, doch schließlich kauften sie nur, was sie brauchten.

„Darf ich fragen, wie es nun weiter geht?", fragte Bellatrix leise Harry während die anderen die Sachen zur Kasse brachten damit sie abgerechnet werden können.

„Wir werden das Land verlassen. Ich habe auch schon eine grobe Idee wohin, doch Genaueres sage ich dazu erst einmal nicht", antwortete er und zog dann seine schwarze Kreditkarte um sie der überraschten Verkäuferin zu reichen die die ganzen Sachen abkassiert hatte, die sich noch immer vor ihr auftürmten.

Danach wurden noch Koffer gekauft, ehe sie zurück zur Farm reisten.

„Ich würde gerne von euch Wissen was ihr für Hobbys hattet früher als ihr noch Kinder wart, oder was ihr gerne mal tun, wolltet früher?", fragte Harry nach dem Abendessen und als Teddy im Bett war.

„Ich habe früher immer davon geträumt ein Pony oder später ein Pferd zu haben", sagte Bellatrix irgendwann leise.

„Wir hatten hier früher Pferde, aber wir mussten sie Verkaufen, da war ich gerade 8 Jahre alt, es war sehr schwer für mich", kam es von Tonks.

Harry nickte und sah dann zu mit einem leicht aufforderndem Blick zu der Malfoy.

„Ich wollte immer lernen ein Musikinstrument zu spielen, doch unsere Mutter fand es unpassend für jemanden unseres Standes."

„Pferde, Musik, beides hört sich sehr gut an. Durch mein Leben bei den Dursleys waren meine Wünsche sehr viel einfacher, ich wollte nur weg von ihnen in ein besseres Leben. Jetzt, wo ich frei bin, will ich Sachen ausprobieren und warum sollte ich mir selbst nur wünsche erfüllen, wenn ich alles kombinieren kann und uns alle damit glücklich machen kann."

Die drei Frauen sahen den jungen Mann neugierig an der sie einfach nur anlächelte.

„Morgen gehe ich erneut nach Gringots und regle die letzten Angelegenheiten, vorher gehe ich aber zum Flughafen und buche unsere Flüge. Natürlich erster Klasse, es soll das beste Sein, und das werden wir Testen da auch ich das erste Mal so Reise."

**+#+#+**

Albus hatte eigentlich einen ruhigen Morgen gehabt, der Tee schmeckte und er hatte schon seine ersten Zitronendrops gehabt, auch die Schüler verhielten sich ruhig.

Am Ende des Lehrertisches saß heute Morgen auch zum ersten Mal wieder Severus Snape, dessen Nase noch immer deutlich anzusehen war, dass sie vor Kurzem gebrochen gewesen war.

Ja so sollte der Morgen sein.

„ALBUS!", drang eine laute Stimme vom Eingang der großen Halle, wo eine Frau mittleren Alters stand und sehr aufgeregt wirkte.

„Was ist denn los Hestia?", wollte der Direktor von der aufgeregten Hestia Jones wissen.

„Die Kobolde haben gerade den Grimmauldplatz Räumen lassen, ebenso drei weitere sichere Häuser."

„Welche Häuser?"

„Das Regentenhaus, das Cottage auf den Klippen und das Haus im Augustusweg", berichtete Hestia Jones, während sie auf den Lehrertisch zukam.

„Das sind alles Häuser aus dem Fundus der Potters!", murmelte der alte Mann leise.

„Hestia, hat man dir gesagt, warum die Häuser geräumt wurden?"

„Ja Albus, sie wurden alle verkauft, der Besitzer hat sie auf eigenen Wunsch verkauft, wie man mir mitteilte."

Die Teetasse, die der Direktor in dem Moment in der Hand hatte, viel klappernd auf den Tisch ehe Albus Dumbledore aufstand und sehr eilig auf den Eingang der großen Halle zueilte.

**+#+#+**

Tonks schmollte, Harry hatte dicht gehalten und nicht ein Wort darüber verlauten lassen, wo genau sie nun leben würden, nur dass sie in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika gehen würden.

Was besonders auffiel, war das sich Bellatrix immer in der Nähe von Harry aufhielt, etwas das Tonks nicht verstand, deswegen sprach sie ihre Tante Narcissa darauf an.

„Bella ist verunsichert, sie ist ohne Magie und die Männer, denen sie vorher vertraut hat, haben sie hintergangen. Das alles war schon schwer für sie, doch nun wird sie von den Eindrücken der Muggelwelt konfrontiert, einer Welt, die sie vorher nun aus dem Unterricht in Muggelkunde kannte und bisher immer abgelehnt hat. Ich habe nichts dagegen Neues zu erleben und kennenzulernen, wir beide sind agiler und offener in dieser Hinsicht Tonks. Bella hingegen ist durch ihren Aufenthalt in Askaban gezeichnet. Mister Potter ist von uns der ruhigste, etwas das Ich selbst nicht von einem jungen Mann in seinem Alter erwartet hätte, deswegen hält Bella sich an ihn denke ich."

„Harry mag ein junger Mann sein, doch eigentlich ist seine Seele die eines Erwachsenen."

„Tonks, Narcissa kommt ihr bitte, wir wollen weiter!", wurden beide von Harry gerufen der mit Teddy, Bellatrix und dem Gepäckwagen schon fast aus dem Flughafengebäude von New York hinaus war.

Draußen erwartete sie ein älterer Herr in einem Anzug, der ein Schild hochhalten lies auf dem der Name Potter stand.

„Es ist schön das Sie uns abholen!", sagte Harry zu dem Mann und hielt ihm dabei seine Hand hin, die dieser auch sofort ergriff.

„Das ist Ehrensache Mister Potter. Im Namen von Gringots Amerika darf ich sie und ihre Begleitung in unserem schönen Land begrüßen. Natürlich ist es selbstverständlich das Wir sie in ihr neues Heim bringen Mister Potter, das ist ein Service unseres Hauses", erklärte der Anzugträger und deutete anschließend auf einen kleinen Bus.

„Ich habe für eine entsprechende Transportmöglichkeit gesorgt, bitte steigen sie ein, der Fahrer wird sich um ihr Gepäck kümmern."

Tonks nahm Teddy und stieg mit Narcissa ein, Bellatrix hingegen haderte wie schon vorher beim Flugzeug, ihre Schwester hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, damit sie schließlich an Bord ging.

Eigentlich wollte Harry auch in den Bus steigen und sich nicht weiter um die ältere kümmern, doch am Ende konnte er nicht und stellte sich neben die Lestrange und bugsierte sie sanft in das Fahrzeug.

Die Fahrt aus der Stadt heraus war eher unspektakulär, doch dann wandte sich der Anzugträger an die Engländer.

„Wir werden jetzt die Reise magisch beschleunigen. Für die ersten Momente kann dies sehr verstörend sein, doch ich bitte sie ruhig zu bleiben", erklärte er, bevor er dem Fahrer ein Zeichen gab.

Die Reise mit dem Fahrenden Ritter war nichts gegen das, was hier gerade geschah, es war ähnlich wie eine Mischung aus Portschlüsseln und Apparieren.

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass es recht lange anhielt und besonders Teddy nicht gefiel der zu Weinen anfing.

Dann war es vorbei und der Bus fuhr über einer eher unbefestigte Straße auf ein großes Haus zu.

„Wir haben unser Ziel erreicht, bitte nehmen sie sich ein paar Momente um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, bevor sie aussteigen", riet der Anzugträger während der Fahrer sich daran machte das Gepäck auszuladen.

Es dauerte wirklich ein paar Minuten, ehe sie sich erholt hatten und ausstiegen, die drei Frauen sahen sich mit großen Augen um.

Das Haus war dreistöckig und außen aus dunklem Holz mit weißen Türen und Fensterrahmen, die Dachziegel waren dunkelrot und nur etwas dunkler als die drei gemauerten Schornsteine.

Es gab eine breite überdachte Veranda, die scheinbar einmal um das ganze Haus führte.

Links vom Haus gab es zwei weitere Gebäude, die aus rotem Holz gebaut waren mit schwarzen Dachziegeln.

„Ist das ein Stall?", fragte Tonks und zeigte dabei auf eines der beiden roten Gebäude.

„Ja, und das andere ist eine Scheune und wir haben auch mehrere große und kleine Koppeln. Pferde haben wir zwar noch nicht, doch wir sind ja gerade erst angekommen auf unserer Ranch", erklärte Harry, während er auf das Haus zuging.

Die Ranch war sehr weitläufig, im Hintergrund waren Berge zu sehen, die Rocky Mountains wie man den Frauen erklärte.

„Die nächste größere Stadt ist Boulder, jedoch sollten sie über ein Fahrzeug verfügen. Natürlich ist das Haus an das amerikanische Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, wir haben auch eine Liste mit öffentlichen Adressen für sie hinterlegt. Für Hilfe beim Transport von größeren Einkäufen können sie im Übrigen auch an unser Haus herantreten. Ich habe alle nötigen Daten und Informationen für sie im Haus hinterlegen lassen."

Weder Tonks, noch Narcissa oder Bellatrix verstanden, was der Mann meinte, jedenfalls, bis sie ins Haus kamen und die wirklich sehr spärliche Einrichtung sah.

„Morgen reisen wir per Kamin nach New York und gehen Shoppen, Möbel und alles andere was uns gefällt, ein paar Tage kommen wir mit dem was wir hier haben aus denke ich. Übermorgen gehen wir dann Pferde kaufen, ich habe mir entsprechende Informationen besorgen lassen, ebenso wo wir Sättel und alles andere bekommen können."

Tonks war die erst die Harry um den Hals fiel, doch das sich dann plötzlich ihr Bellatrix anschloss war mehr als überraschend, so kam es das auch Narcissa sich schließlich anschloss.

Der erste Abend wurde mit einem netten Abendessen abgeschlossen wo Harry mit Tonks kochte da es keine Hauselfen gab und es noch nicht klar war ob sie noch welche holen wollten.

**+#+#+**

Es war wie ein Traum, der Kampf auf den Gründen von Hogwarts und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie etwas in die Seite traf und ihr Geist von Dunkelheit umfangen wurde.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes, eine Stimme, die in dem Moment ihren Namen gerufen hatte, eine weibliche Stimme.

Über sich konnte sie eine weiße Zimmerdecke erkennen, als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete.

Irgendwie war es, als wenn ihr Kopf und ihr Geist in Watte gehüllt war, jede Bewegung ging langsam vonstatten.

Deswegen dauerte es etwas bis ihren Kopf gedreht hatte, erst nach rechts, wo sie nichts da, und dann nach links wo jemand zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl saß.

Sie musste die Augen etwas zusammenkneifen, um ihren Blick zu fokussieren.

Die Person war eindeutig weiblich mit etwas längeren schwarzen Haaren und einem feinen geschwungenen Kinn, mehr konnte Hermine nicht erkennen.

Aber eben dieses feine geschwungene Kinn sagte ihr, wer da saß.

„Pansy", entkam es leise ihrem Mund mit einem leichten Krächzen.

Das Krächzen ließ die Schwarzhaarige zusammenzucken und sich aufrichten und umsehen bis ihre blauen Augen auf die im Bett liegende fielen.

Keine Sekunde verging dann ehe Pansy direkt neben dem Bett war, halb kniete und nach der Hand der gerade Erwachten griff.

„Du bist wieder wach, ich bin so froh!"

„Was ist geschehen? Wo bin ich?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Du bist im . Dich hat ein fieser Fluch erwischt, doch ich habe den Todesser bezahlen lassen und auf dich aufgepasst, bis es vorbei war."

„Vorbei? Haben wir gewonnen? Hat Harry es geschafft und überlebt?"

Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte zwar, doch es erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

„Ja, es ist wirklich vorbei. Harry hat gewonnen und blieb auch weitestgehend unverletzt, außer ein paar kleinen und großen Kratzern die Madam Pomfrey aber versorgen konnte."

Hermine stutze, sie spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los Pansy, oder muss ich erst warten bis Harry kommt, um es zu erfahren?", wollte die Braunhaarige wissen.

Leise und kaum hörbar murmelte Pansy etwas, doch es war zu leise.

„Was? Bitte Pansy, sag mir, was los ist!", sagte Hermine und drückte dann so gut es ging die Hand der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Harry wird nicht kommen Hermine, er ist nicht mehr hier. Er hat die magische Welt und Groß Britannien verlassen", flüsterte Pansy und holte dabei einen Brief hervor.

„Er war nur einmal hier, um nach dir zu sehen, und hat dir diesen Brief dazulassen. Dazu sollte ich dir etwas ausrichten, aber vielleicht solltest du ihn erst Lesen, bevor ich dir das sage."

Das wollte Hermine, doch sie hatte Probleme mit ihrer Motorik und konnte den Brief nicht öffnen, doch Pansy half ihr.

Schließlich hielt Hermine das Schriftstück lose in ihren doch sehr kraftlosen Fingern und begann den Worten zu folgen, die ihr bester Freund zu Pergament gebracht hatte, je weiter sie kam im Brief, umso mehr begann die Braunhaarige zu zittern.

„Diese...Unmenschen...diese...diese...Verräter! Wir konnten sie Harry so hintergehen, wie konnten sie ihm so etwas antun?", fragte sie und blickte mit tränenden Augen zu Pansy.

„Ich weiß es nicht Hermine. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir eine Antwort geben, doch ich kann es nicht."

„Jetzt bin ich alleine", kam es leise von Hermine, doch sofort schüttelte die schwarzhaarige heftig den Kopf.

„Nein! Du hast mir gegen Draco beigestanden, du hast mir etwas gegeben was mir in all der Zeit im Haus Slytherin vorgemacht wurde, aber doch nie real war. Nie wirst du alleine sein, ich werde immer da sein", erklärte Pansy und griff dabei erneut nach Hermines Hand.

„Außerdem ist da noch das, was ich dir von Harry sagen sollte. Er sagte, wenn es dir, oder uns alles zu viel wird, dann sollen wir es so machen wie er und einfach gehen. Außerdem hätte er auch nichts dagegen, wenn wir ihn dann suchen würden."

Hermine war hin und hergerissen über die Worte im Brief und das was Pansy ihr gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was ist los Hermine?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige, die den Gesichtsausdruck noch nicht so deuten konnte, da sie noch nicht so lange befreundet waren.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich tun sollen, zum einen möchte ich ihn wirklich suchen, aber ich möchte auch meinen Abschluss machen. Ich habe hart für ihn gearbeitet, doch dafür müsste ich zurück nach Hogwarts, und das wiederum gefällt mir auch nicht", erklärte sie was ihr schließlich ein Lächeln von Pansy einbrachte.

„Ich möchte auch nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Meine Eltern sind Tot, mein einziger Onkel in Askaban und ich zugriff auf alles habe. Wir könnten unseren Abschluss in Eigenarbeit machen im Ministerium. Dafür müssen wir nur lernen, und das alleine, das können wir aber bei mir zu Hause, wenn wir alle Bücher und Materialien haben."

„Ist das dein Ernst Pansy?"

„Aber ja Hermine, du bist meine Freundin, du bist mir wichtig!"

Hermine richtete sich langsam auf und zog Pansy dann in eine Umarmung, die diese sofort erwiderte.

„WAS SOLL DENN DAS?"

Die beiden jungen Frauen schreckten auf und sahen zur Tür des Zimmers wo Ronald Weasley mit seiner deutlich schwangeren Schwester und Mutter Molly stand.

„Ihr, ich will euch hier nicht haben ihr Verräter", hisste Hermine und zeigte dabei auf die drei Weasleys.

„Wie konntet ihr Harry so hintergehen und ausnutzen. Ich will nie wieder mit euch zu tun haben!"

Ginny zeigte nun ihrerseits auf Hermine und stupste dabei ihre Mutter an.

„Sie mal, die hat da einen Brief. Der ist sicher von Potter!"

Molly wollte auf das Bett zu gehen, doch als sie den ersten Schritt gemacht hat, war Pansy blitzschnell auf ihren Füßen und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf die resolute Mutter gerichtet.

Ron und Ginny hatten ihre Stäbe eben so schnell gezogen, doch Pansy entlockte das nur ein müdes Lächeln.

„Ich habe während der gesamten Endschlacht gekämpft, immer an Hermines Seite und beschützte sie vor jedem Todesser, nachdem sie gefallen war, ihr beide seit nur ein lästiges Hindernis. Geht einfach, bevor ich euch eine Lektion erteile für das, was ihr Pot...Harry angetan habt", sagte sie und wirkte mehr als bereit ihren Worten auch taten folgen zu lassen.

„Das werden wir nicht vergessen", kam es gepresst von Molly ehe sie und ihre beiden Kinder den Rückzug antraten.

Kaum das die Tür des Zimmers sich geschlossen hatte viel Pansy zitternd fast zu Boden.

Gerade war sie noch stark und sah aus als würde sie es mit einer ganzen Armee aufnehmen können, doch jetzt war sie schwach und verletzlich.

Ohne zu zögern, half Hermine der Schwarzhaarigen auf und zog sie mit auf ihr Bett wo sie Pansy in ihre Arme zog.

„Ich bin so froh dich zur Freundin zu haben Pansy", flüsterte sie dabei.


End file.
